<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence by hit_the_books</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379958">Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books'>hit_the_books</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hannibal shorts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Will Graham, M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will just wants room in his own head. Please.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hannibal shorts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Twitter thread short.</p><p>I am rewatching the show.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will likes the silence of his corner of Wolf Trap.</p><p>He can stand outside his door and just hear a world without people. He likes being alone in his head, which he only really achieves when he's home.</p><p>Out there, when he's forced to be sociable, there are too many noisy minds.</p><p>Out there are thoughts that aren't his own, flocking to him like flies on a rotting corpse.</p><p>Will likes the silence of home. He just wants quiet. But it eludes him constantly. Sure, he's not being sociable when he lectures, but sometimes he makes the mistake of looking.</p><p>Jack dragging him out to the field only makes the noise worse. So much worse. Testing his ability to shut up thoughts that aren't his own. He fails these tests.</p><p>But what scares Will more is when he's alone with Hannibal for the first time? Silence for the briefest moment.</p><p>Then the noise starts to crawl back in. But ever since that first time in the motel, Will's been trying to find that silence again.</p><p>The solitude of his own mind. He searches and searches. Denies and denies. Puts up with so much noise.</p><p>Then finds the quiet in the presence of another soul again. In Hannibal's light.</p><p>That it takes being in Hannibal's arms, blood soaked and bleeding for the silence to happen each time it does? A price worth paying.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>